


A Dangerous Game

by littleladyyoda



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: "Bodhi sees the way that Cassian looks at Jyn. He knows that, in the end, there’s no contest. No ordinary woman would choose a cargo pilot with a gambling problem over a dashing resistance fighter."
Relationships: Jyn Erso/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 14





	A Dangerous Game

Bodhi sees the way that Cassian looks at Jyn. He knows that, in the end, there’s no contest. No ordinary woman would choose a cargo pilot with a gambling problem over a dashing resistance fighter. 

Except Jyn has never been an ordinary woman.

He still struggles with the voice in his head that tells him it can’t last. That, one day, she’ll realize how much better she can do. He tries to continually remind himself that he’s a man on borrowed time. That every kiss and every touch and every time she twists in the sheets and moans his name could be the last. It’s the thing that he believes will keep him sane when she inevitably leaves.

Every so often he lets himself play the very dangerous game of imagining a future together, one where they survive this whole mess. One where there’s a home, and a laughing little girl and boy with their father’s brown eyes and their mother’s stubbornness. But Bodhi Rook has never been a man to lie to himself. He knows it’s just a fantasy, just a dream. That Jyn Erso will never belong to anyone, much less him. So he’ll take what she’s willing to give him. And he knows that, in return, he’ll love her until the stars themselves go dark.


End file.
